newdirectionstaketwofandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Martins
Ashley Harriet Martins is the only child of Dean and Harriet Martins. Life History Ashley Martins was born to Dean and Harriet Martins on 18th December 2022 in Lima, Ohio. Ashley's mother Harriet died due to childbirth complications. Ashley visits her mother's grave every week and although she never knew her mom she likes to imagine what she would have been like. She's been trying to get her dad to date other women, because she wants to see him happy-she loves him more than anything and sees how depressed he's been since his mom died. She and her dad are extremely close-they've been all each other's had for years. She was taught to sing by her best friend Chad Puckerman. Personality Ashley is a fun, bubbly sweet girl but she can also be incredibly shy and introverted towards people she doesn't know. She has a great sense of humour and she loves to laugh. She is very sensitive and it doesn't take much to hurt her. She has also been known to have quite a short temper and she doesn't let people walk all over her. Despite how sensitive she is she is tough. She is incredibly determined and ambitious but not to the point that she will crush people to get what she wants-she is an incredibly caring and sympathetic person-she will always be the first person to go and comfort someone when they are crying. She is very loyal to her friends. It takes a lot for people to gain her trust but once they have it, they have it for life. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' She has wavy dark blonde shoulder length hair and brown almond shaped eyes. She has a heart shaped face. Her nose is long but thin. She has small, thin eyebrows but long eyelashes. Her skin is lightly tanned. She has full lips which turn up at the corners so it looks as if she's constantly smiling-which she usually is. Her style is very unique because she makes her own clothes, so her clothes are very individual-she likes to experiment with colour and patterns but she always bases her clothes on what is in style at the moment. She usually wears dresses and skirts, rarely jeans. 'Relationship with family' Dean Martins-43-Ashley's dad. She is incredibly close to her dad as she never had a mom. They spend most of their time together when Ashley isn't at school and Dean isn't at work. Her dad is her biggest fan and he is always supportive of her. They share a love of music and drawing-Ashley's dad was the one who taught her to draw. They often spend days at the beach together, Ashley designing her clothes and Dean drawing the scenery. Dean has the same dark blonde hair as Ashley, his is curly though. His eyes are green. 'Clubs/Teams' Art club, Glee club 'Goals/Dreams' Ashley wants to be a fashion designer when she grows up-she has already sold some of her designs. 'Relationships' Chad Puckerman-Best friend since the age of six/has a crush on/going on date (doesn't realize that he doesn't like her in that way)